disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Junior Disney Princess
The Junior Disney Princesses are characters that are currently featured in the Junior Disney Princess franchise. The franchise is now comprised of female protagonists from 10 different Walt Disney animated media who are either royal by birth, royal by marriage, or considered a "princess" due to their significant portrayal of heroinism in their film and/or of a very high status in their country/region. The character line-up has varied since the creation of the franchise; Princesses Alice, Melody, Wendy, Sofia, Vanellope, Kilala, Kairi, Star Butterfly, Isabel and Calla. Big Announcements: We humbly welcome Princess Isabel and Princess Calla to the franchise of 2020. Fun facts about the leaders *The leaders are Alice from Alice in Wonderland, Melody from The Little Mermaid 2, and Wendy Darling from Peter Pan. *Each leader represents the Concept of the Franchise. *Alice - Curiosity *Wendy - Grace *Melody - Adventure Official members ' '''Alice is the main protagonist from Disney's 1951 film Alice in Wonderland and the book that the film was adapted from. The voice and the reference for animators of the character in the movie was done by Kathryn Beaumont. She is the 1st official member and leader of the Junior Disney Princesses. Wendy Darling is the deuteragonist in Walt Disney's 1953 feature film Peter Pan, based on the original character from Barrie's original novel. She was voiced by Kathryn Beaumont in the first film and other appearances, and by Kath Soucie in the 2002 sequel Return to Never Land. In 2005, Beaumont and Soucie were replaced by Hynden Walch, who also voices Alice, who was also voiced by Beaumont. She is the 2nd official member and leader of the Junior Disney Princesses. Melody is the protagonist of Disney's 2000 feature film The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, the sequel to the 1989 film in the saga. She is the daughter of Ariel and Prince Eric, the only known grandchild of King Triton and the late Queen Athena. She is voiced by Tara Strong. She is the 3rd official member and leader of the Junior Disney Princesses. Vanellope von Schweetz is the deuteragonist of the 2012 Disney CGI animated film Wreck-It Ralph ''and it's sequel Wreck-It Ralph Breaks the Internet.. She is voiced by Sarah Silverman. She is the 4th official member of the Junior disney Princesses. '''Princess Sofia' is the main protagonist of the Disney 2012 television special Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess as well as the 2013 spin-off TV series. She is voiced by Ariel Winter (Modern Family,Phineas and Ferb , Jake and the Neverland Pirates). She is the 5th official member of the Junior Disney Princesses. Kilala Reno is the protagonist of a manga series named "Kilala Princess". She is considered an unofficial member of the Disney Princess list. She has also had love for the stories of the Disney Princesses and dreamed of becoming like them; to live life as a princess and live happily ever after with her true love. She is the 6th official member of the Junior Disney Princesses. Kairi is one of the main characters in the Kingdom Hearts. She is the original persona of Naminé. Kairi was born in Radiant Garden and currently lives on Destiny Islands along with her two best friends,Sora and Riku. She is four during Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, fourteen at the start of Kingdom Hearts, and fifteen during Kingdom Hearts II. Kairi's name is derived from the Japanese word for "Sea". She is the 7th official member of the junior Disney Princesses. Princess Star Butterfly is the main protagonist of Star vs. the Forces of Evil. She is a teenage princess of the Kingdom Mewni from another dimension sent to Earth by her royal parents after an altercation with a couple of evil monsters. She currently lives with her Earthly hosts, the Diaz family. She is the 8th Junior Disney Princess. Princess Calla is a character from Disney's 1985-91 television series Adventures of the Gummi Bears. Calla is the daughter of King Gregor, and is the princess of Dunwyn. Her mother is never mentioned, but is presumed to be deceased. She has shown some skill as a fighter, being competent at both jousting and archery. Calla is a tomboyish 12-year-old girl who dislikes having to be the "perfect princess" her father wants her to be. Instead of dealing with the pomp, she would much rather take part in governing the realm. She is friends with Cavin, and it is hinted at times that she may possess more feelings for him than just a friend. She is the 9th official Junior Disney Princess. Princess Isabel is a major character who appears in the Disney Channel animated series Elena of Avalor. She is Elena's younger sister and the second princess of the Kingdom of Avalor.Isabel is a precocious girl who is very creative and loves to draw and invent. She is also shown to love her older sister and spending time with her. Like another precocious Princess, Isabel values keeping promises no matter what to the point where she dislikes people breaking promises they made her. Also like Sofia, she loves doing her research and places a lot of faith in books she's read. Unlike her older sister, Isabel did not like Dia de los Muertos because it reminds her that her parents are dead until Elena explained why she loves it. Also unlike Elena, Isabel is not into sports. She is 11 years old as shown in "Three Jaquins and a Princess" which means she is 6 years younger than Elena. She is the 10th Junior Disney Princess. Original Voice Actresses Dsj.jpg|Katherine Beaumont as Alice Kathe.jpg|Katherine Beaumont as Wendy Djdj.jpg|Tara Strong as Melody Ad cuffs .jpg|Sarah Silverman as Vanellope Djdjaa.jpg|Grey DeLisle as Kilala Dehfjrj.jpg|Hayden Panettiere as Kairi imageddd.jpg|Ariel Winter as Sofia Xximage.jpg|Lilian Mumy as Kittrynianna Eden s.jpg|Eden Sher as Star Temporary Member(s) Shanti is a minor character in Disney's 1967 film the Jungle Book and the tritagonist in he 2003 sequel. She is Mowgli's best friend who was voiced by Darleen Carr and later by Mae Whitman. Rachel is cheerful, merry, and friendly. She loves things that are cute and enjoys showing kindness to other people. When people need help, she graciously gives it to them. She always looks at things in a positive light, often being happy for others' successes. However, in more serious situations, she has proven to be more down-to-earth and sensible. She is voiced by Lauren Marano who is Ally from Disney Channel's Austin & Ally. See Also Merchandise http://disneyfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Junior_Disney_Princess_merchandise Official wiki and Official Site Wiki:http://junior-disney-princesses.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Site:http//www.jr.disney.princess.com (Coming Soon) Promotions Princessao.png|Mentor & Me Promotion 7u o.png|Christmas Promotion wh.png|The Purity of White (leaders promotion) merch5.png|JDP Varsity (leaders promotion) merch9.png|JDP Pocket Stories merch.png|Classic Formal Moments JDPLeaders 1.jpg|Promotional Leaders of 2015 Tumblr promo1.jpg|Tumblr Promotion 1 Tumblr promo2.jpg|Tumblr Promotion 2 * Expected future princesses Honorary royal allies Heroines that show incredible portrayal of heroism than unofficial members.They are allies of the Junior Disney Princesses. They are not counted as official, unofficial or temporary. images bear .jpg|Princess Amber imagedn.jpg|Jade imagehvgmgg.jpg|Ruby Imageggg.jpg|Oona Unofficial members Female characters who are not included in the official lineup. Some had been part of the lineup before, but turned down. Shanti '(The Jungle Book) {Guest Member} '''Rachel '(Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja) {Guest Member} '''Kelly (Star vs The Forces Of Evil) Boo '(Monsters Inc) '''Dot '(A Bugs Life) '''Faline (Bambi) Penny '(Bolt) '''Sugar Rivera '(KunoichiShow!) '''Princess Regine (Kunoichishow!) Morgan Phillips '(Enchanted) '''Kiara '(The Lion King 2) 'Marie '(The Aristocats) 'Lisa Simpson '(The Simpsons) (Note: Disney purchased FOX in mid-2019) 'Tina Belcher '(Bob's Burgers) (Note: Disney purchased FOX in mid-2019) 'Louise Belcher '(Bob's Burgers) (Note: Disney purchased FOX in mid-2019) 'Violet Hart '(Bless The Harts) (Note: Disney purchased FOX in mid-2019) '''Princess Candy (Dave the Barbarian) 'Princess Fang '(Dave the Barbarian) Trivia *As of 2020, there are a total of 10 Princess from various official Disney Media. Originating from 3 feature films, 1 direct-to video film, 4 Television series, 1 video game, and 1 Japanese manga. who form together the Official Disney Royal Court. Each Princess is represented by one or more objects: *Alice - Tea Cup *Wendy - Blue bow *Melody - Her locket *Vanellope - Hoodie *Kairi - Her Keyblade *Sofia - Amulet *Kilala - Tiara *Star - Wand/Cheek Marks Each Official member is given their own color. *Alice - Blue *Wendy - Light Blue *Melody - Melon *Vanellope - Green *Kairi - Pink *Sofia - Purple *Kilala - White *Star - Yellow *Calla - Periwinkle *Isabel - Turquoise *Melody is the only princess of two kingdoms. *Star Butterfly is the first JDP to have two lovers, also the first to have an ex-lover. *The age requirement of the line up is 7 and up, although the Senior franchise is 14 and up. *Also SnowWhite did reach the age requirment of the line up, she is not an official member since shes a Senior Member. *Sofia is the only princess to threaten their respective antagonist. *Sofia is the '''only '''princess to have an evil version of herself, Sofia the Worst. *Kairi and Kilala are currently the only princesses of Japanese decent. *Vanellope, Kairi, Melody, Kilala and Star are the only Princesses by birth. *Following this, At the start of her series Star Butterfly was of royal decent. However, by the end of her show she was stripped of her royal title due to a compromised alteration in her family bloodline. *Vanellope and Star are the only princesses drawn with 4 fingers. *Dispite both being royal by birth, Kiara is not official princess due to being an animal species. *Melody and Alice are the only princesses with a female villain. *Wendy is the only member who appeared in Once Upon A Time, as for Alice she appears in the spin-off. *Kilala, Kairi, and Star are the only princesses who have both a female and male villain. *Alice, Kilala,Calla and Star are the only blonde princesses. *Alice and Wendy are the only princesses with British accents. Additionally, they are voiced by the same voice actress. *Alice is the first princess to have a male sibling, Wendy is the second, and Sofia is the third. *Kairi is currently the only princess who does not sing. *Sofia, Isabel and Wendy are the only brunette princesses. *Currently, Alice, Wendy, Kairi, Kilala, Sofia and Star are the only princesses with blue eyes. *Alice, Vanellope and Wendy are the only princesses from the Official Disney Animated Canon. *Their were no Junior Princesses featured during The Disney Renaissance. *Currently, Melody is the only direct-to-video princess. *Sofia and Vanellope are the shortest princesses in the line-up. *Currently as of 2019, Kilala and Kairi are the tallest princesses in the line-up. *Vanellope, Isabel and Sofia are the only computer-animated princesses. *Alice, Kairi, Wendy, Kilala, Sofia, and Vanellope are the only princesses who currently have magical abilities. However, Star possessed magical abilities at the start of her series, then lost them at the end of her show's final season. *Kairi and Star are the only princesses with magical weapons. *All the princesses have connection with royalty except for Wendy who joined for high heroine status. Although it might be speculated that Wendy is portrayed as Princess of Neverland. *Kilala is actually the first Junior Disney Princess in history to be married. *Wendy, Alice, and Kilala are the only princesses who originated from literary stories. Most notably, Kilala originated from a Japanese manga. *Interestingly, Star is the only member to be a mother. In her respective show she created a magical baby unicorn named "Pony Daughter". Category:Females Category:Templates Category:Royalty Category:Princesses Category:Disney Princess Category:Molla Pages Category:Franchises Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Lovers Category:Disney's New House of Mouse Category:Disney Sing Along Category:Heroines Category:Movies Category:Original Movies Category:Disney characters Category:Disney XD Category:Female Character Images Category:Females Category:Comedy Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Character Duos Category:Kids Category:Junior Disney Princess Category:Cats Category:Cute characters Category:Teenagers Category:Young Girls